Blank
by Ai-69
Summary: The last chapter! Maaf gak pinter bikin summary. Warning: OOC, AU, typo, gaje.
1. Memorylost

Ai-69: HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GUE KEMBALI LAGI!!! JAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *ditonjok*

Kuro: *sweatdrop* Balik dari 'neraka' geografi jadi gila...

Ai-69: Whatever. Emang pelajarannya kan menyebabkan stres, gila, gangguan jantung, dst.

Kuro: Iya sih.

Tie: Haii!! Pada ngomongin apa??

Ai-69: Lho? Kamu ngapain??

Tie: Ngeramein. Boleh, kan?? *senyum* *maksa*

Ai-69 + Kuro: BOLEH BANGET!!!

Kuro: Lumayan buat bantu nyiksa Babi... *grin*

Tie: Kekekekekeke.... Oya, ngomong-ngomong tu anak mana??

Kuro: Tauk, dari tadi gak keliatan.

Ai-69: Kita cari aja sebelum dia kabur lebih jauh lagi..... *grin*

Tie: Yok!!! *nyiapin Muramasa, Senbonzakura, Tenken, Kazeshini, Sode no Shirayuki, & Gonryomaru*

Kuro: Gue juga!! *nyiapin bom atom 5 karung*

Ai-69: Sementara kita bertiga nyari tu babi, sebaiknya fic ini dimulai saja... *nyiapin Suzumebachi, Zabimaru, Zangetsu, Katen Kyoukotsu, & Sougyo no Kotowari*

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo. Ingat, T-I-T-E, bukan T-I-E. *ditonjok Tie*

Chapter 1

Blank - Memory Lost

Sore hari yang cerah di Karakura, tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang tak lain adalah Rukia yang berjalan pulang bersama seorang cowok berambut oranye yang tak lain adalah Ichigo sambil mengobrol dengan akrabnya....

"Hei Rukia, besok ada PR, nggak??" tanya Ichigo.

"Ada, PR Matematika. Memangnya kenapa?" Rukia malah balik bertanya.

"Ya... nggak apa-apa. Cuma memastikan aja." jawab Ichigo santai.

"Memastikan apa mau nyontek?" sindir Rukia.

"E... enak aja!!" seru Ichigo cepat.

"Hahaha... bercanda, kok," tawa Rukia.

"Jangan-jangan malah kamu yang mau nyontek!!" balas Ichigo.

"Enak saja!! Begini-begini, aku masih jauh lebih pintar darimu!!!" kata Rukia.

"Huh, apanya?" balas Ichigo. Rukia merengut.

"Kau ini!!!" kata Rukia gemas sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"Aouw!!! Sakit! Jangan main jitak, dong!!" protes Ichigo.

"Pilih dijitak atau ditendang?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo langsung sweatdrop. Rukia tertawa.

"Bercanda, kok!!!" tawa Rukia. Ichigo ikut tertawa. Mereka pun berjalan lagi.

"Eh, itu kedai apa, ya? Kok ramai sekali??" tanya Rukia saat melihat sebuah kedai yang ramai di seberang jalan.

"Oh, itu kedai takoyaki. Masa' kamu nggak bisa baca tulisannya?" kata Ichigo dengan nada mengejek. Wajah Rukia merah padam.

"Bi.. bisa, kok!! Tapi tadi tulisannya kan ketutupan orang itu!!!" Rukia memberi alasan.

"Yah, tapi kan diatas juga ada tulisannya!!" tawa Ichigo.

"A...ah, nggak tau, ah!! Aku mau beli takoyaki dulu!!" kata Rukia cepat. Ia segera berjalan ke arah kedai itu. Tiba-tiba, tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya. Mata Ichigo melebar.

"RU... RUKIA!! AWAS!!!" seru Ichigo sambil berlari ke arah Rukia yang kebingungan.

"ICHI-?!?" seru Rukia yang kaget karena Ichigo tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya. Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap....

* * *

"U.... uh..." rintih Rukia sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Di... dimana ini?! Aku kenapa?!?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya tangan kiri dan pelipisnya dibalut perban.

"Tenanglah, kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit," kata seorang pria berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah kakaknya, Byakuya.

"Ah? Nii-sama?? Ke... kenapa aku bisa ada disini?!?" tanya Rukia, sedikit panik.

"Tadi kau pingsan di tepi jalan setelah hampir ditabrak oleh mobil," jawab Byakuya dingin.

"Eh?" Rukia berusaha mengingatnya.

"Oh, ya, aku ingat," ucap Rukia akhirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang lain.

"I... Ichigo!!! Mana dia?!? Dia selamat?!?" tanya Rukia panik.

"Kurosaki? Tenang saja, dia selamat. Sekarang ia juga sedang dirawat," jawab Byakuya. Rukia menghela nafas lega. Byakuya menatap Rukia.

"Kau ingin menjenguknya?" tanya Byakuya. Rukia menoleh.

"Boleh?!?" tanya Rukia bersemangat. Byakuya mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih, nii-sama!!" seru Rukia senang sambil berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Biar kubantu," kata Byakuya sambil membantu Rukia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian diantarnya Rukia ke kamar Ichigo yang berada satu lantai di atas kamar di depan kamar Ichigo, Byakuya langsung mengetuk pintu.

"Iyaaa, tunggu sebentar," terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Ah, Rukia-san, Byakuya-san, silakan masuk," kata Yuzu yang membukakan pintu. Rukia tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti Byakuya. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Kepalanya diperban dan tangannya digips.

"I... Ichigo...," kata Rukia cemas.

"Tenang saja, Rukia-san. Kata dokter, sebentar lagi Ichi-nii akan sadar," Yuzu berusaha menghibur walaupun sebenarnya ia juga panik.

"Ya, sebaiknya Kuchiki-san tenang ya," Isshin yang sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat jendela menimpali.

"Tapi...,"

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti sebentar lagi ia akan sadar,"kata Karin, berusaha menghibur Rukia. Rukia tersenyum.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai ia sadar, itu kalau kalian tidak keberatan," kata Rukia.

"Ah, tentu saja kami tidak keberatan, kok!! Kami malah senang," kata Yuzu. Rukia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih," kata Rukia. Mereka pun menunggu Ichigo sadar.

* * *

Sejam kemudian

"Di... dimana aku..." rintih Ichigo yang baru sadar.

"Ichi-nii!!! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!!!" seru Yuzu senang sambil berlari ke arah kakaknya itu. Karin mengikutinya.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!!! KAU SADAR JUGA, NAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!" seru Isshin dengan gayanya yang biasa. Tapi saking semangatnya, ia akhirnya malah terpeleset dan jatuh. Semua, kecuali Byakuya, tertawa melihatnya.

"Ah, Yuzu, Karin, ayah juga," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"AYAH SANGAT MENCEMASKANMU, NAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!" Isshin langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"I... iya, iya..." kata Ichigo sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Isshin.

"Syukurlah, Ichi-nii akhirnya sadar juga...," ucap Yuzu lagi sambil mengusap air matanya. Ichigo menatap adiknya itu.

"Yuzu, jangan nangis, dong. Lihat, aku sudah sadar, kan?" katanya sambil mengelus rambut Yuzu.

"I... iya..." Yuzu berusaha menahan tangis.

Rukia tersenyum lega melihat Ichigo sadar. Ia segera berlari mendekati Ichigo dengan senang. Ichigo terdiam melihat Rukia yang mendekatinya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah kubilang ia akan sadar," kata Karin. Rukia menoleh ke arah Karin dan tertawa. Sementara itu, Ichigo terus menatap Rukia seolah ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kau....," kata Ichigo. Rukia menoleh.

"...Siapa??"

Rukia terkejut dengan ucapan Ichigo. Bukan hanya Rukia, keluarga Ichigo serta Byakuya pun terkejut dengan perkataan si rambut oranye itu.

"Ichigo, sudahlah, jangan bercanda... ini aku, Rukia... " kata Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"Rukia siapa??" tanya Ichigo.

"Hei hei... yang benar saja, Ichigo...," kata Rukia.

"Ayah, dia ini siapa? Kenapa bisa ada disini? Yuzu, Karin, kalian kenal dia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lho... di... dia kan Rukia Kuchiki-san, teman Ichi-nii..... masa' Ichi-nii lupa, sih?" kata Yuzu agak panik.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku punya teman bernama Rukia," kata Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichi-nii, candaanmu ini tidak lucu," kata Karin sambil menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak bercanda," kata Ichigo serius.

"Sekarang kalian bisa beritahu aku tentang siapa dia sebenarnya?" ucapnya lagi. Rukia terdiam.

"Bo... bodoh...." bisiknya.

"Rukia..." kata Byakuya sambil melirik Rukia yang menunduk.

"Rukia-san...," Yuzu, Karin, dan Isshin memandang Rukia sedih.

"Ichigo, kau benar-benar BODOH!!!" seru Rukia. Ia langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit mendengar perkataan Ichigo

"Rukia!!!" seru Byakuya sambil berlari mengejar Rukia.

'Ichigo... apa kau benar-benar sudah lupa padaku?!?

Kau tak ingat aku lagi?!?'

~To be Continued~

Babi:*batin* 'Huuugh... moga mereka gak bisa nemuin aku disini...' *sweatdrop*

Tie: Ung? Apa nih?? *meriksa tempat sembunyinya babi*

Babi: *batin* Oh noooooooooooo~~

Tie: Eh? YA~ HA!!! INI DIAAAAAAAAA!!!

Babi: *sigh* *pose berdoa*

Ai-69 + Kuro: *muncul tiba-tiba* KETEMU!!! KAMU NGGAK BISA LARI LAGI!!! *grin*

Tie: Lha? Kalian muncul dari mana? *sweatdrop*

Kuro: GAK TAU!! YANG PENTING SEKARANG KITA SIKSA DIA!!! YA~ HA!! *ngelempar granat*

Granat: *meledak*

Babi:*terbang entah kemana* !!!!

Ai-69: Sadis amat. Jadi ngantuk. *males* Ya udah, berhubung disini makin gaje, saiia tutup aja. Oke, mohon reviewnya ya....


	2. Back to School

GABRUG!!! *jatuh dari langit*

Ai-69: WELCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME BAAAAAAAAAACKKK!! *nembakin jurusnya Son Goku kemana-mana*

Tie: Jiah!! Super Saiya??

Kuro: Ni orang kesemangaten gara-gara gurunya Tayuya (nama julukan) ikut piknik ke Jakarta sama anak kelas 8... Momen seperti ini langka dan menyenangkan buangettt!! YEEEEEEEEEEY! NGGAK ADA GURUNYA TAYUYAAAAAAAAA!!! *nari-nari gaje ala Don Kanonji* *ngelempar suling* *nginjek-nginjek suling penuh dosa tsb*

Tie: -_- ; Oh ya, bocah babi tu kemana? Gue gak sabar mau nyoba senjata baru... *ngelap AK-47 yang dicuri dari Hiruma*

Hiruma: HEI BOCAH SIALAN!!! KEMBALIKAN!!! *nembakin bazooka*

Tie: *sweatdrop* Sori, mas... salah ngambil...

Hiruma: Tch.

Ai-69: Oi, ini fic Bleach, mas. Eyeshield di sebelah sonoh. *nunjuk pintu keluar*

Hiruma: Berisik, bocah sialan!! Aku juga sudah tahu!!! *keluar*

Ai-69: Hua... Hiruma nyasar. Okeih, di fic ini babi nggak hadir karena luka parah setelah disiksa di chapter sebelumnya.

Tie: Ooooh.

Kuro: GHUAAAAAAAA!! AKAN KUBUUNUH DIA BEGITU DATANG!! KHUAHAHAHAH!!!

Ai-69: *sigh* Yasudah, daripada ngeliat Kuro gaje, mendingan saia membalas review-review chapter kemaren saja lah... harap maklum, saia mbales repiu ini sekali lagi karena kurang kerjaan... dasar author gak bertanggung jawab... *ngejek diri sendiri* Bagi yang males, nggak usah dibaca juga gak apa. Gak penting, kok.

Kuro: *ikut-ikutan normal lagi* Hoi, aku jangan dilupakan. Nih, dari aya-kuchiki chan. Katanya 'Kok Ichi cuma lupanya ama Ruki?' Heh, author tidak bertanggung jawab, bales!!

Ai-69: Iya iya. Ng, sebenernya gak cuma Rukia kok. Coba liat di chapter ini.

Tie: Selanjutnya, dari Tie-manganiac-bgt!! JIAHAHAH!!!

Ai-69: Kalo punya lu yang itu, gak usah dibales!! Jawabannya udah jelas!! *nembakin AK-47 ke Tie* *dijotos Tie*

Kuro: *sweatdrop* HA... HALAH!!! LANJUT! Dari Sora-chand, nih!!

Ai-69: *berhenti nembak* Eh, iya... hah? Ichigo sadis??

Ichigo: Hoi.... *hawa setan* *bawa zangetsu*

Ai-69: *sweatdrop* Sori mas... bukan gue... *pasang pose peace*

Rukia: Ichigo... sabar...

Ichigo: *blushing* I.... iyaaaa...

Ai-69: -_- " *sigh*

Kuro: Woy!! Nih, ada lagi!! *ngacung-acungin HP*

Ai-69: Oh, iyaa... eh?!? Dari Tie-manganiac-bgt? Lagi?!? Kurang kerjaan amat luh!!

Tie: Biarin, suka-suka gue... *cuek*

Ai-69: Halah.... engh? Protes? Rukia nakal??

Rukia: HAH?!? KOK BISA?!?! *deathglare*

Tie: Ya, habisnya udah tau Ichi amnesia, malah marah...

Rukia: Gu.. gue... gue syok, mbak!!

Kuro: Udah deh. Nih, ada lagi. Dari Tie-Die- mangamania bermasalah!!

Ai-69:Hiyah.... ini yang mana? Tie apa Die??

Tie: Tauk?

Die: Tauk?

Ai-69: *sigh* Udah ah!! Lebih baik mulai saja fic gaje ini. Oke, selamat membaca.

WARNING! PERINGATAN KERAS : Gaje, aneh, typo dimana-mana, dan kawan-kawannya. OOc? Hmmm... yah, mungkin. Kegajean dan ke-ndesoan author juga dihitung.

Rating: T ajalah. Bingung gue.

Disclaimer: Adhuh, udah dibilangin Bleach punya Tite Kubo!! Kalo gue yang punya nanti Gin gue jadiin cewek trus nikah sama Aizen, trus habis itu dua-duanya mati kelindes jogjig!! Gimana coba?!?! *digampar Tite Kubo + Aizen + Gin*

* * *

BLANK

Chapter 2

Back to School

* * *

Rukia terisak di kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Ichigo tak mengingatnya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?? Kenapa kau bisa lupa, bodoh??" Rukia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia merasa sangat syok karena dilupakan. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Rukia dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Rukia," ucap Byakuya yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia.

"Aku tahu kau sedih dan terkejut begitu tahu Kurosaki tidak ingat padamu," kata Byakuya dengan gayanya yang dingin seperti biasa. "Tapi kau tidak boleh sedih. Kalau kau bersedih seperti ini, mana mungkin ia akan ingat padamu yang biasanya ceria?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat kakaknya itu. 'Benar juga,' batinnya.

"Jadi, berhentilah menangis, karena menangis tidak akan membuat sesuatu bertambah baik," kata Byakuya, tetap dengan nada yang datar. Rukia menatap kakaknya itu.

'Yah, Nii-sama benar.... ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Ichigo... ingatannya hilang karena menyelamatkanku... jadi harusnya aku tidak memarahinya... dasar bodoh,' batin Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ya, kurasa Nii-sama benar. Terimakasih, nii-sama," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Byakuya hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

____________

Sementara itu, Isshin sedang menemui dokter untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan anaknya.

"Mengapa ia tak bisa mengingat temannya sendiri? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi??" tanya Isshin.

"Kepalanya terbentur saat ia menghindari mobil yang akan menabraknya itu," jelas dokter bernama Unohana itu. "Jadi, mungkin ia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya,"

"Begitu? Apa dapat kembali??" tanya Isshin lagi.

"Entahlah. Andaikan dapat kembali, itu pasti memakan waktu yang sangat lama," kata Dokter Unohana dengan tidak yakin.

"Tapi masih ada kemungkinan ingatannya kembali," kata Dokter Unohana dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah," kata Isshin, sedikit lega.

"Ya, dan karena lukanya sudah tidak terlalu parah lagi, maka dia diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke sekolah besok. Mungkin ingatannya dapat kembali lebih cepat dengan cara itu," kata Dokter Unohana lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, terimakasih, dokter," ucap Isshin.

* * *

Sementara itu, Ichigo masih terdiam di kamarnya.

'Siapa gadis berambut hitam tadi itu?' pikirnya. Ia berusaha mengingat siapa gadis berambut hitam yang ada di kamarnya tadi, tapi ia tak dapat menemukan ingatan tentangnya.

'Mengapa ia ada di kamarku tadi? Mengapa ia tampak begitu sedih saat aku bilang tak mengenalinya??' Ichigo mengingat wajah Rukia yang tampak sangat sedih tadi.

'Mungkin benar, ia temanku... tapi, kenapa aku tidak ingat??' batin Ichigo. Ia terus berusaha mengingat.

"Ukh," rintihnya. Karena ia berusaha mengingat dengan terlalu keras, akhirnya kepalanya malah terasa sakit.

"Ichi-nii, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuzu khawatir sambil berlari ke arah Ichigo.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Yuzu," jawab Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik Ichi-nii istirahat saja," kata Yuzu lembut.

"Ya, terimakasih Yuzu," kata Ichigo. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

'Siapa gadis itu??' pikirnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Isshin masuk ke kamar.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MULAI BESOK KAU SUDAH BOLEH KE SEKOLLAH, NAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!" seru Isshin sambil berlari ke arah Ichigo.

"Iya iya, jangan berisik," Ichigo tidak peduli dan terus berpikir.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakakmu ini? Apa kepalanya terbentur lagi sehingga ia lupa padaku? Ooooh, tidaaaaaaaa~k!!!" kata Isshin dengan gaya terpuruk.

"Tidak, itu sudah biasa," ucap Karin pendek kemudian kembali meminum jus apelnya lagi.

Sementara itu, di kamar Rukia...

"Rukia," Byakuya masuk kembali.

"Ah, nii-sama," ucap Rukia yang agak kaget.

"Dokter bilang kau sudah boleh kembali bersekolah besok," ucap Byakuya.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, nii-sama!!!" seru Rukia senang sambil memeluk Byakuya.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada dokter itu dan bukannya aku," kata Byakuya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

* * *

Esok paginya

Ichigo berjalan ke sekolahnya. Luka-lukanya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, dan ia sangat ingin bertemu teman-temannya lagi. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di SMA Karakura. Ia berjalan ke kelas. Dan, sesampainya di kelas, mereka disambut oleh teman-temannya...

"Eh, Kurosaki-kun. Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-kun!!!" sapa Inoue ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ichigo.

"Pagi, Ichigo," sapa Mizuiro dan Chad, teman-teman Ichigo.

"Eh, pagi," balas Ichigo.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AKHIRNYA MASUK JUGWAAAAAAA~!!" seru Keigo, teman Ichigo, sambil berusaha memeluk Ichigo.

"Berisik, Keigo," Ichigo memukul Keigo sampai pingsan seperti biasa. Chad yang berbadan besar itu langsung menyeret Keigo yang pingsan ke UKS, sementara Mizuiro hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas.

"Oh iya, Mizuiro," kata Ichigo. Mizuiro menoleh.

"Kau kenal Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Mizuiro mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lho? Dia kan teman sekelas kita? Lalu kau kan salah satu teman akrabnya? Kenapa tanya padaku??" Mizuiro kebingungan sendiri.

"Ah, masa'? Aku tidak melihatnya," tanya Ichigo sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Ya, tapi belum datang," kata Mizuiro sambil melihat ke arah kursi Rukia yang ada di sebelah kursi Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian...

"PAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" seru seorang cowok berambut nanas berwarna merah yang tak lain adalah Renji Abarai yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas dengan gajenya.

"Pagi, kepala jeruk!!" sapa cowok itu kepada Ichigo.

"He? Kepala jeruk? Maksudnya itu... aku, ya?" Ichigo bingung sendiri. Renji mengerutkan alisnya yang bertingkat-tingkat (?) itu.

"Iya lah!! Siapa lagi??" kata Renji.

"Ng, yah, pagi," kata Ichigo santai walaupun agak bingung. Renji mengerutkan alisnya lagi.

"Kamu nggak kayak biasanya," kata si rambut merah itu sambil berjalan ke kursinya.

"Eh? Oh ya, Mizuiro, siapa dia? Apa dia murid baru yang baru datang kemarin??" tanya Ichigo.

"Ha? Ichigo, yang benar saja... masa kau tidak ingat rivalmu sehari-hari?" Mizuiro yang bingung malah balik bertanya.

"Rival? Aku bahkan tak mengenalinya," kata Ichigo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang benar saja," desah Mizuiro. "Jangan bilang kepalamu terbentur dan kau kehilangan ingatan,"

"Mana kutahu, aku nggak ingat," kata Ichigo. Mizuiro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar-benar hilang ingatan," kata Mizuiro singkat. Ia langsung berjalan ke kursinya. Ichigo melihat ke sekeliling kelasnya. Dilihatnya teman-teman sekelasnya yang biasa dan beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya - tepatnya, yang tidak diingatnya. Gadis berambut hitam yang dilihatnya di rumah sakit itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Pagi, Kuchiki-san!! Kenapa kemarin nggak masuk?? Sakit apa??" tanya Inoue kepada Rukia.

"Ah, kemarin aku nyaris saja tertabrak mobil, dan begitu menghindar, aku malah jatuh sehingga luka parah... yah, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

'Mizuiro benar. Ternyata gadis itu memang sekelas denganku,' batin Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia yang sedang mengobrol dengan Inoue. Tapi sesaat kemudian Rukia langsung berjalan ke kursinya yang ada di sebelah kursi Ichigo. Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Pagi, Ichigo," sapanya.

"Eh, pagi," balas Ichigo, agak bingung.

'Gadis ini menyapaku seolah tak terjadi apa-apa... padahal kemarin ia menangis karena kata-kataku...' batin Ichigo sambil memandang wajah Rukia.

"Eh? Ada apa??" tanya Rukia. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata cowok berambut oranye itu.

"Oh ya, keadaanmu sepertinya sudah lebih baik, ya," kata Rukia ceria.

"Yah, mungkin," ucap Ichigo. "Keadaanku sudah lebih baik, kecuali keadaan ingatanku," katanya. Rukia diam saja.

Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi dan seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

* * *

!!!!

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Setelah guru yang baru selesai mengajar tadi keluar dari kelas, murid-murid langsung bubar untuk istirahat. Tapi Ichigo hanya diam dan tidak makan di atap seperti biasanya, tampaknya ia sedang berusaha mengingat semuanya. Renji melihatnya sekilas dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar hilang ingatan atau tidak. Kemudian ia berjalan ke luar kelas. Di luar, ia bertemu dengan temannya, Rukia.

"Hei, Renji," sapanya.

"Ya," balas Renji. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara," kata Rukia.

"Apa ini tentang Kurosaki?" tanya Renji. Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Yah, aku juga berpikir ia tidak seperti biasanya," kata Renji. "Tampaknya ia tidak mengingatku,"

"Ya, tentu saja," desis Rukia. "Dia hilang ingatan,"

"Oh, hilang ingatan. Pantas saja...," kata Renji tak peduli. Tapi kemudian ia tersentak seolah baru menyadari sesuatu.

"HILANG INGATAN?!?!" seru Renji kaget. Rukia menutup telinganya.

"Berisik," protes Rukia. "Kaget sih boleh, tapi nggak usah lebay dong,"

"Hei Rukia, kau bercanda, kan? Maksudku, apa ia benar-benar kehilangan ingatan?" tanya Renji sedikit syok.

"Yah, memang begitulah kenyataannya," kata Rukia. "Saat di rumah sakit pun ia tidak mengingatku," ucap gadis itu lagi. Renji menghela nafas panjang sambil berpikir dengan otaknya (ya iyalah!! Masa' mikir pake lutut?).

"Jadi ia hanya lupa pada orang-orang tertentu dan kenangan tentang mereka?" tanya Renji untuk memastikan apakah kesimpulannya benar atau tidak.

"Tepat," jawab Rukia.

"Pasti butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengembalikan ingatannya itu," kata Renji. Rukia mengangguk.

"Karena itulah aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Rukia.

"Bantuan... apa??" tanya Renji yang tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk.

"Tentu saja tentang Ichigo," kata Rukia. "Aku ingin kau...." kata Rukia dengan suara yang semakin pelan sehingga orang lain di sekitar mereka tak bisa mendengarnya. Mata Renji membelalak kaget mendengar hal yang disampaikan Rukia.

"APA?!?!" pekik Renji kaget dengan suaranya yang cempreng (*ditabok*).

"Kumohon," kata Rukia memohon. "Sekali ini saja,"

Renji menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Baiklah, tapi sekali ini saja," kata Renji kesal.

"Ya," Rukia langsung tersenyum, "kau pasti akan menikmati pekerjaan barumu itu,"

"Huh," dengus Renji kesal, "apa boleh buat,"

"Trims ya," kata Rukia sambil memasang senyuman terbaik yang ia punya.

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Murid-murid segera kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing, termasuk Renji dan Rukia.

* * *

!!

Bel tanda sekolah telah berakhir berbunyi dengan nyaring. Begitu guru yang tadi mengajar keluar dari kelas, anak-anak sekelas langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Tapi Ichigo masih duduk diam di kelasnya yang kosong, dan tidak pulang bersama teman-temannya seperti biasanya. Ia sedang berusaha mengingat kembali tentang gadis berambut hitam dan pemuda berambut merah yang sama sekali tidak diingatnya (bingung sendiri gw). Tiba-tiba, saat ia sedang serius berpikir, seseorang menepuk punggungnya.

"Woi," kata orang itu. Ichigo menoleh. Rupaya itu fans babon berambut merah yang diikat dengan gaya nanas yang tadi pagi memanggilnya kepala jeruk.

"Belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Oh, si rambut merah," kata Ichigo singkat. "Seperti yang kau lihat,"

Renji menatapnya sinis sambil duduk di meja yang ada di sebelah Ichigo.

"Dasar, walaupun amnesia, ternyata kau masih bodoh dan menyebalkan seperti biasa ya," kata Renji sinis.

"Yang benar saja," kata Ichigo singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah ya," kata Renji. Ichigo menoleh.

"Rukia memberitahuku," ucap Renji. "Katanya kau kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu dan tidak ingat padanya,"

"Rukia? Rukia Kuchiki yang berambut hitam itu, ya?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Tentu saja, di sekolah ini tidak ada lagi yang bernama Rukia," jawab Renji. "Jangan-jangan kau juga lupa aku?" tanyanya dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Eh, begitulah," kata Ichigo sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Namaku Renji Abarai," kata Renji, "Ingat itu," katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk. "Orang berambut aneh sepertimu pasti mudah diingat," katanya lagi.

Renji memasang wajah kesal."Dasar berisik, rambutmu sendiri aneh, kan!! Oranye!!"

"Setidaknya rambutku tidak berbentuk seperti nanas," ledek Ichigo lagi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

'Hei, tunggu... aku kan baru saja mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa aku bisa benar-benar merasa sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, ya?' batin Ichigo heran.

"Berisik," kata Renji, membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. "Tapi aku berani taruhan kalau bukan cuma aku dan Rukia yang tidak kau ingat,"

"Yah, mungkin," kata Ichigo.

"Tuh," kata Renji. "Aku menang," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tiba-tiba...

"Lho? Renji, Ichigo? Kalian masih ada disini??" terdengar suara seorang gadis manis berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Rukia.

"Bisa liat, kan?" kata Renji sinis. Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Yah, kalau yang berambut oranye ini sih aku bisa lihat. Tapi tadi yang bicara itu siapa, ya? Nggak keliatan," kata Rukia sinis sambil menendang kaki meja yang diduduki Renji. Alhasil meja itu oleng dan Renji nyaris jatuh ke lantai dengan smart.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!! NGAPAIN KAMU?! NYARIS JATOH, LHO!! JATOOOOOH!!!!" Renji mengirim deathglarenya ke Rukia yang cuma mengangkat bahunya.

"Bercanda, kok. Oya, boleh kupinjam Ichigo sebentar?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, silakan, tapi kembalikan tepat pada waktunya, ya. Terlambat satu hari denda 100 yen. Terlambat dua hari..." kata Renji dengan gaya ala seorang petugas peminjaman buku di perpustakaan.

"Woi, woi!! Emangnya minjem buku?" kata Rukia. Renji mengangkat bahunya. "Ya udah lah, ayo, Ichigo!!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Ichigo yang entah kenapa langsung blushing.

"Eh," kata Ichigo yang kaget. Tapi ia tetap mengikuti Rukia keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Renji sendirian di kelas.

* * *

Di luar kelas...

"Ichigo, aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu," kata Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"Ya, boleh. Memangnya soal apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Soal yang kemarin," kata Rukia. "Maaf sudah membuatmu merasa tidak enak karena kemarin aku marah-marah padamu," kata Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya itu juga salahku sih, kan kau kehilangan ingatan gara-gara menyelamatkanku," kata Rukia lagi.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Ichigo. "Aku juga akan berusaha mengingat semuanya lagi," lanjutnya.

"Hm..." kata Rukia, "jangan memaksakan dirimu, ya," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, Ichigo langsung blushing.

"Eh," Ichigo mulai salah tingkah.

"Karena akan sulit kalau kau berusaha mengingat semuanya sendirian, maka, sebagai permintaan maaf karena waktu itu sudah menghilangkan ingatanmu..." kata Rukia sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Eh.. apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung. 'Apa ia mau membantuku mengingat semuanya??' batinnya.

"Jadi... aku akan memberimu bantuan!! Aku sudah minta tolong kepada Renji. Dia akan membantumu mengingat semuanya!! Mulai besok, dia akan menjadi pemandumu!!" seru Rukia, bangga dengan ide anehnya yang satu ini. Tiba-tiba Renji keluar dari kelas dengan seragam pemandu tur yang entah dicurinya dari mana.

"YA!! Mulai besok, aku akan menjadi pemandumu!! HUHAUHAHA!!!" seru Renji gaje. Ichigo yang melihatnya sweatdrop seketika.

'Apa tidak ada pemandu yang lebih buruk dari ini? Kalau pemandunya seperti ini, bisa-bisa ingatanku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali!!!'

~To Be Continued~

Ai-69: Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~reeeeeeeeeeee~iiiiii goto dakeeeeee wo naraaaaaaabeteeeeeee~

Kiiiiiiiiiii~ re... iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii goto dake deee usoooooooooooo~tsuiteeeeeee~~.... *nyanyi gaje* (ada yang tau judulnya?? Ayo tebak... =3)

Tie: WEH!! Jangan nyanyi terus, author gaje!! Fic dah selesee!! *ngelempar Senbonzakura (lho)*

Senbonzakura: *mendarat dengan indahnya, 0,01 mm di sebelah Ai*

Ai-69: *sweatdrop* Oh, iya ya, sori...

Kuro: -_- ; *sigh*

Ai-69: Oya, ngomong-ngomongg.... ficnyaaaaaaa gajeeeeeee!!! HUEEEE!! Maaf ya semuanyaaaaa!!! *nangis gaje* *ditendang*

Kuro: Udah. Berisik, tauk.

Ai-69: Ceritanya jadi melenceng jauh gini.... pusing sih... -_-; Hiks. Maaf ya kalao amnesianya Ichigo gaje. Saia bukan dokter & gak minat jadi dokter!! Maaf Pak dan Bu Dokter sekalian!!! BHUWAHAHAHA!!! *dilempari suntikan* *menghindar*

Kuro: Lha kok curhat?!

Ai-69: *ngelempar bom atom ke Kuro*

Kuro: *mental entah kemana*

Tie: *sweatdrop* Hoi, hoi. Udah, lanjut.

Ai-69: Ok. Oh iya, ditunggu reviewnya loh.

Kuro: Baik yang sudah baca ataupun baru ngelirik satu baris, silakan ikut me-review.... nge-flame juga boleh.... toh authornya bukan gue *teriak dari jauh* *di lempari zanpakutou sama Ai*

Tie: Yak, betuuul ituuuuu...

Ai-69: Review anda sangat dibutuhkan disini... jadi... dimohon dengan sangat- sangat- amat- banget- sekali untuk...

All: REVIEW!!!


	3. My Guide,My Disaster

Ai-69: Halo.... ketemu lagi di fic yang semakin gaje ini...

Kuro: Tentunya saia masih muncul...

Tie: Dan saia juga...

Bonnie-chan (mewakili Luthfi) : Oink...

Ai-69: Yah, Ai mohon maap sebesar-besarnya karena chapter kemaren itu gaje bin nggak nyambung... Ternyata saia gak bisa bikin fic yang serius... T.T .... Bingung, sih.

Kuro: Gak nanya. *dijotos*

Ai-69: Selain itu hari ini saia terpaksa memunculkan satu ekor babi sebagai ganti Luthfi walaupun gaje. Tapi saia akan singkirkan supaya gak mengganggu. *ngelempar bom atom ke Bonnie-chan*

Bonnie-chan: *melayang hilang terbang*

Ganju: HUOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! BONNIE!!!

Ai-69: *sweatdrop liat Ganju nyasar* Udahlah, mendingan saia bales repiu aje deh...

Kuro: Nih! Dari **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**!!

Ai-69: Hem... HEH? RENJI BABON BODOH?!? 100 buat anda!! Memang Renji itu babon bodoh!! HUAKAKAK!!!

Kuro: Lho? Bukannya lu ngepens ama Ren ya?

Ai-69: Biarin, suka-suka gue! Emangnya ngapa, gak terima?

Kuro: Hm... sedikit... *dibom atom* *melayang terbang hilang*

Tie: Hasyah. Udahlah. Nih, yang kedua dari... **Tie-manganiac-bgt**!! JIAKAKAK!!!

Ai-69: Hem, tunggu bentar. Kenapa yang baca review punya lu itu mesti lu sendiri?

Tie: Ya emang keberuntungan gue aja kali...

Ai-69: Hasyah. Eh, sek. Mosok lucu? Jatoh dari kursi? Bagus, bagus... *keplok-keplok* *ditabok Tie*

Tie: Hayah. Orang jatoh malah disukurin... dasar.

Ai-69: Whatever. Ngomong-ngomong emang Ichigo kasian dipandu Renji. Gak bakal inget!! Nanti malah diajari bahasa babon... wah, gawat!!

Renji: Enggak, lah... ngapain gue ngajarin dia bahasa babon. Gue gak jahat kok, sebaliknya, gue itu kan ... *gaje*

Ai-69: Lho? Kenapa lu bisa ada disini?

Renji: Yah... kemaren Ichi ma Ruki udah muncul... masa gue gak boleh?

Ai-69: *sigh* Oya, ni ada review dari... **Haru N Byakun gak bisa online**!! Hm? Oh, itu, entar tungguin aja, ea. Terus, soal yang kedua... itu sih... 'true love never dies!!' *sok inggris* *ditampol* jawabannya... Ayok dibaca sajo^_^

Tie: Ayok, cepetan!! Dari **ella_tsuki**, nih!

Ai-69:Eh... ng... kebalikannya Fade to Black? Waduh, saia belum tau critanya malah. Terus.. hah? Nyontek?? Gak kok, saia malah gak tau ceritanya!! Sumpah!!

Kuro: -_-

Ai-69: Ya udah lah, daripada saia makin bingung lebih baik fic gaje ini dimulai saja... mohon maaf karena ceritanya tambah gak mutu di chapter ini... hueee.

WARNING!! PERINGATAN KERAS!! : Fic ini gaje, mengandung typo (kayaknya), adegan nggak penting, aneh, AU, selain itu authornya juga ndeso dan gaje *ngejek diri sendiri*. OOC? Yah, seinget saia ada.

Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo. Maafkan saia karena saia telah membuat cerita yang Om Kubo buat dengan susah payah ini menjadi susah dimengerti dan gaje.

--------

Chapter 3

My Guide, My Disaster

----------------

Pagi yang cerah di Karakura, sang mentari bersinar cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang, rumput bergoyang diterpa angin yang menyejukkan. Namun pagi yang indah dan damai itu terganggu oleh Renji yang sangat menghayati pekerjaan barunya dan sekarang sudah bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang pemandu bagi Ichigo...

"Nah, Ichigo, kau masih ingat orang ini??" tanya Renji kepada Ichigo sambil menunjuk Inoue, Chizuru, dan Tatsuki yang sedang mengobrol.

"Ya, aku masih ingat mereka," jawab Ichigo sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yang benar? Sebutkan satu per satu!!" kata Renji dengan nada memerintah. Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Ini Orihime Inoue, Chizuru, dan yang ini Tatsuki Arisawa. Aku masih ingat mereka, tenang saja," kata Ichigo santai. Renji menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya babon (?).

"Kalau begitu, kita pindah ke yang lain," kata Renji sambil menarik (baca: menyeret) Ichigo ke tempat lain.

"Dasar gila," gerutu Tatsuki yang merasa terganggu. "mengganggu saja," lanjutnya.

"Eh, memangnya ada apa, sih??" tanya Inoue lugu.

"Ng, begini lho Hime-chan, jadi Abarai bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya adalah pemandu bagi Ichigo sejak tadi pagi... sebenarnya niatnya sih baik, tapi tingkahnya itu benar-benar mengganggu semua orang... coba lihat itu," kata Chizuru sambil melihat ke arah Hitsugaya yang tampak terganggu dengan tingkah babon berambut nanas yang sekarang berada di dekat kursinya.

"Ouh," kata Inoue polos sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Kembali ke Renji dan Ichigo...

"Kau masih ingat yang ini??" tanya Renji semangat. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya, ingat ya, kalau bertemu anak SD berambut putih seperti ini, namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya," kata Renji. Hitsugaya memasang wajah kesal.

"Siapa yang anak SD, dasar babon," ledek Hitsugaya.

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan kamu, Chibi-Toushiro," balas Renji. Hitsugaya mencibir.

"Huh, dasar babon sialan," umpatnya. Renji menjulurkan lidahnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang 'terkutuk' bagi Hitsugaya, sebuah suara milik seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah...

"Halooooooooo!!" seru gadis itu sambil menepuk punggung Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya nyaris jatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya (dan saking lebaynya *diserang pake Hyourinmaru*).

"Apaan sih, datang-datang sudah ngagetin!" protes Hitsugaya.

"Hehehe, maaf," gadis itu cuma tersenyum.

"Ah ya, Ichigo, kau ingat yang ini?" tanya Renji.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Namanya Rangiku Matsumoto," kata Renji cepat. Ichigo mengangguk-angguk.

"Lho? Abarai? Kau sedang apa disini?? Selain itu, kenapa kau memperkenalkan aku kepada Ichigo lagi?? Dia kan sudah kenal?" tanya Rangiku yang tampaknya baru menyadari keganjilan itu.

"Hah? Oh, kau belum tahu, ya... Ichigo ini kehilangan ingatannya, jadi untuk sementara ini, akulah yang akan membantunya mengingat..." jawab Renji.

"Ooooh...," kata Rangiku sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lantas, kenapa kau mengurusinya seperti ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ini atas permintaan Rukia," kata Renji. Rangiku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Ng, siapa lagi, ya," pikir Renji sambil menatap seisi kelas. Tiba-tiba,

"Pagi,semuanya!!" sapa Rukia yang baru datang. "Bagaimana, Ichigo??" tanya Rukia.

"Yah, aku sudah kenal beberapa, tapi masih belum ingat sepenuhnya...," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

"Yah, baguslah," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut. Ichigo langsung blushing.

"Ya. Tapi...," kata Ichigo. "Kenapa orang ini yang menjadi pemanduku? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja??" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk Renji yang sedang memakan pisang dengan santainya.

"Wah, itu," Rukia tertawa kecil. "Soalnya, sebelum kau kehilangan ingatan, kau akrab dengannya," jawab Rukia asal. Ichigo hanya ber'oh' ria mendengarnya walaupun tidak mengerti apa hubungannya 'Renji menjadi pemandunya' dan 'akrab dengan Renji sebelum hilang ingatan'. Sepertinya kedua hal itu memang tidak ada hubungannya dan Rukia hanya asal menjawab dan menentukan saja.

"ICHIGO!! KAU SUDAH SIAP UNTUK MENGINGAT LEBIH BANYAK?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba setelah pisang di tangannya habis. Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Uh," keluh cowok berambut orange itu. Beruntung bel tanda masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring dan menghindarkannya dari Renji.

* * *

!!!

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring. Bagi sebagian murid ini adalah anugerah tetapi bagi Ichigo ini pertanda malapetaka karena Renji pasti akan mendatanginya lagi dan membantunya mengingat kembali dengan cara yang tak bisa dibenarkan. Dan memang benar, Renji langsung mendatangi Ichigo dengan wajah babonnya yang dibuat-buat agar terlihat tidak berdosa (padahal kebanyakan dosa).

"Jeruk, bagaimana? Sudah siap mengingat lagi?" tanya Renji.

"Yah, sepertinya aku tak akan pernah siap kalau kau yang jadi pemandunya," jawab Ichigo. Tapi dasar Renji babon, ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ichigo tadi dan langsung menyeretnya ke tempat duduk seorang cowok berkepala botak licin dan seorang cowok (?) yang punya bulu mata yang sangat aneh.

"Kau harus mengingat mereka berdua," kata Renji. "Siapa mereka? Apa kau masih ingat?"

"Aku tidak ingat," jawab Ichigo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Renji menghela nafas.

"Yah, perkenalkan,si bulu mata aneh narsis ini adalah Yumichika Ayasegawa dan si botak licin ini Ikkaku Madarame," kata Renji santai.

"Heh? Apa yang barusan kau katakan itu, rambut nanas?!" bentak Ikkaku.

"Bukan apa-apa, tsururin," balas Renji santai. Tsururin adalah nama julukan Ikkaku yang diberikan oleh seorang anak TK bernama Yachiru Kusajishi yang merupakan keponakan guru kendo SMA Karakura yang bernama Kenpachi Zaraki.

"HEH!!! BABON PERGI SANA!!!" bentak Ikkaku lagi.

"BOTAK!!"

"BABOON QUEEN!!"

"BOLONG!! (BOtak kincLONG! Lho, itukan julukannya....)"

"PITHECANTHROPUS ERECTUS!!! (lho? Manusia purba? Hubungannya apaan? Oh, mungkin Ikkaku asal ngomong aja kali ya)"

"TSURURIN!!!"

Ikkaku dan Renji terus saja saling melempar ejekan sementara Yumichika dan Ichigo hanya menonton saja. Tak lama kemudian semakin banyak murid yang menjadikan perang mulut ini sebagai tontonan, bahkan ada juga yang menobatkan perang mulut ini sebagai perang dunia kesekian.

"Hm, hm, Abarai-san, Ikkaku-san," kata Yumichika centil. "Hentikan perkelahian konyol ini,"

"BERISIK KAMU, ALIS MATA ANEH!!" seru Ikkaku dan Renji bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak mengerti artinya keindahan, ya!! Dasar!! Perkelahian seperti ini sangat tidak indah, saudara-saudara!!" seru Yumichika, tetap dengan gaya centil.

"BERISIK!! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU JADI SAUDARAMU?!" bentak Ikkaku dan Renji bersamaan. Seketika, perang mulut menjadi lebih besar sampai akhirnya berhenti saat bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi dengan nyaring.

-----------------

Setelah bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring sekali banget, Ichigo langsung saja pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah pucat (kalian pasti tau sebabnya...). Sesampainya di rumahnya...

"Ichi-nii? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Yuzu cemas.

"Bukan apa-apa, tadi aku bertemu orang gila," jawab Ichigo.

"Wah, sepertinya walaupun ingatan belum kembali tapi sifat masih seperti dulu, ya," kata Karin dengan sinis. Ichigo tidak peduli dan langsung berjalan ke kamarnya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, Ichigo segera mengganti pakaiannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

'Huh, Renji memang cukup berguna karena bisa membuatku mengenal beberapa orang, tapi selebihnya ingatanku belum kembali,' batin Ichigo.

'Kalau begitu, aku akan coba mengembalikan ingatanku sendiri,' batin Ichigo lagi sambil duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali berusaha mengingat. Tapi lagi-lagi, akhirnya ia malah mengerang kesakitan dan jatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya?" kata Ichigo kesal. "Aku harus mencoba lagi," Ichigo langsung berusaha mengingat lagi. Tapi sayangnya, lagi-lagi ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun dan kepalanya malah terasa semakin sakit.

"Uukh," erang Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Ichigo berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya lagi sambil terus berusaha mengingat semuanya. Tapi selalu saja gagal dan akhirnya kepalanya malah terasa semakin sakit. Akhirnya Ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Umh, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja," gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung berjalan ke pintu depan rumahnya. Saat ia akan membuka pintu keluar rumahnya, ia melihat Yuzu.

"Eh, Ichi-nii," kata Yuzu. "Mau kemana?"

"Ng, Yuzu, nanti kalau ayah mencariku, bilang saja aku sedang jalan-jalan," kata Ichigo.

"Baik. Hati-hati di jalan, ya," kata Yuzu.

"Ya," ucap Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

-------------------

Setelah cukup lama berjalan tanpa tujuan, akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah taman dan duduk di bangku taman yang ada disana sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali, sampai akhirnya...

"Hai," sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam kepada Ichigo.

"Eh, Rukia. Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Ichigo.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu," kata Rukia sambil duduk di sebelah Ichigo. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Yah, aku hanya mau jalan-jalan saja," jawab Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sedikit.

"Hm, sama," kata Rukia. "Oh ya, bagaimana ingatanmu?"

"Masih belum kembali," Ichigo memegangi kepalanya.

"Oh," desah Rukia kecewa.

"Eh, tapi aku akan tetap mencoba mengingat, kok," kata Ichigo, berusaha menghibur Rukia.

"Tapi kau tidak usah memaksakan diri. Kalau memang tidak bisa, kita bisa mulai semuanya dari awal lagi," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

"I.. iya," ucap Ichigo, wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat senyum Rukia.

'Kenapa aku merasa berdebar-debar seperti ini, ya? Padahal, ingatanku tentangnya belum sepenuhnya kembali...' batin Ichigo.

"Eh, Ichigo, mau es krim?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah toko es krim yang ada di taman.

"Eh? Es krim?" Ichigo gelagapan, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Jangan bilang kau juga lupa apa itu es krim," canda Rukia.

"Aku tidak lupa, kok. Tadi itu aku hanya kaget saja," Ichigo membela diri.

"Iya iya. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Ayo, mau es krim, nggak?" kata Rukia sambil berjalan ke arah toko es krim itu.

"Ya, boleh saja," kata Ichigo singkat sambil berjalan mengikuti Rukia.

"Aku pesan es krim vanilla satu, dan... ng, Ichigo?" kata Rukia sambil melihat ke arah Ichigo.

"Eng? Stroberi?" tanya si penjaga toko sambil bersiap-siap mengambil es krim stroberi.

"Eh, bukan, bukan!! Maksudku, eng...," kata Rukia sambil melirik Ichigo.

"Cokelat," kata Ichigo.

"Ya! Es krim cokelat!! Itu maksudku," kata Rukia akhirnya.

"Baik!! Es krim vanilla dan es krim cokelat," kata si penjaga toko sambil mengambilkan pesanan Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Hei, Rukia," kata Ichigo gugup. "Aku nggak bawa uang,"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang bayar!!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Pesanan anda siap!! Ini dia, silakan...," kata penjaga toko itu sambil memberikan es krim pesanan Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Ya! Terimakasih," ucap Rukia sambil membayar.

"Terimakasih! Datang lagi, ya!!" kata si penjaga toko. Rukia tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhi toko bersama Ichigo.

"Ichigo, karena kita sudah bertemu, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan bareng saja?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo diam, tidak menjawab.

"Hei, Ichigo," kata Rukia lagi. Tetap nggak ada jawaban.

"HEI!!!" seru Rukia akhirnya. Ichigo kaget sampai-sampai es krimnya nyaris jatuh.

"I... iya, apa?!?" kata Ichigo yang kaget.

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Dari tadi nggak jawab," kata Rukia sambil merengut.

"Oh, maaf, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Ichigo.

"Hm... jangan-jangan.... mikirin siapa, hayo?" kata Rukia dengan senyum jahil.

"Eh, enggak, bukan siapa-siapa!!" kata Ichigo, wajahnya memerah.

"Ayo siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa!!"

"Ayo ngaku...,"

"Itu...," Ichigo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Yang tadi sedang kupikirkan itu...," kata Ichigo.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia jahil.

".....," Ichigo diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?" desak Rukia.

"...." Ichigo terdiam sejenak. "Kamu....," lanjutnya, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh?" Rukia kaget, wajahnya menjadi semerah wajah Ichigo sekarang.

'Ichigo... memikirkan....'

'Aku??'

~To be Continued~

Ai-69: Hufff! CHAPTER 3, SELESAI!!! Yah, akhirnya chapter 3 ini selesai juga....

Tie: Nggak usah diulang-ulang.

Ai-69: Selesai akhirnya.. chapter 3 selesai akhirnya... akhirnya 3 chapter selesai... Selesai akhirnya chapter ... *ditabok Tie* ... AUH!! Iya iya!!

Tie: Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Kuro en Bonnie-chan dari tadi kok gak balik-balik juga, ya? Kalo Bonnie-chan gak balik gak apa sih...*celingak celinguk*

Ai-69: Auk, ah. Paling-paling kecebur Kali Ciliwung.

Kuro: *pulang* Hueee... gue baliiiik....

Tie: Lah, ini dia orangnya. Tapi telat lu, ficnya udah selese.

Kuro: HEH?! MOSOK?! HIYAAAAAAAH..... AKU TERLAMBAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!! *dilempar batu*

Ai-69: Udah, ah. Yang jelas, seperti biasa, saia mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas segala kesalahan dan juga typo serta kegajean author...

Tie: Iyah... memang kao itu gaje...

Ai-69: *sigh* Yang penting, ditunggu reviewnya...

Kuro: He-eh... and the last but not least... (sok inggris)

All: ~W!!!!


	4. Sure?

Ai-69: Ahoi!! Selamat datang di fic saia yang berjudul Blank ini!!

Kuro: Tentunya saia juga ada...

Tie: Saia juga!!

Babi: OINK!! (baca: hadir!!)

Tie + Kuro: *gumam* Yes... akhirnya datang juga babi siksaan ini...

Babi: *sweatdrop*

Ai-69: Oi, oi, berantemnya entar aja, sekarang saia akan meng-offkan mode talkshow karena orang-orang disini terlalu mengganggu!! *ditabok*

-------talkshow mode: off--------

aya-kuchiki chan : Iyah, kasian yah Ay-san (asal manggil *ditabok*). Tapi saia termasuk Renji FC juga, Ay-san... *deathglare* *Kuro +Tie sorak-sorak gaje* Tapi saia mengakui kalau Renji itu memang babon yang aneh... *digampar*

shiNomori naOmi: Huwaiyah... saia kehabisan julukan soalnya. Jadi main pake julukan orang, deh. *dipepes* Iya, Ichi pasti sembuh asal minum obat kumur sehari empat kali... *digiles*

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki: SETUJU!!! Kalo saia bosnya pasti Ren udah saia pecat + saia lempar batu *digampar Renji*

RukiIchi-Chappy: Ini saia udah apdet. Baca lho ya !! *stare* *ngancem* *digampar* Iya, entar sembuh.

tripleA-7sins: Iyah, disini gak ada cerita tentang shinigaminya... AU sih. Saia juga baru nyadar *disoto*

Sora Chand: Iyah, benerh juga. Saia sih ngawur ajah XD *di-bankai*

-----talkshow mode: on-----

Ai-69: Yah, yah, yah... begitulah balasan repiunya. Maaf saia telat apdet sekitar empat hari (ngawur) XD . Kalo gitu langsung ke ficnya aja ya.

WARNING!! PERINGATAN KERAS : AU (baru sadar waktu nulis chap 3), gaje, aneh, typo (saia gak tau tulisannya gimana), OOC? Yah, kayaknya. Authornya juga gaje. AUTHOR ADALAH CONTOH FANS RENJI YANG BURUK (XP) !! HARAP JANGAN DITIRU KALAU ANDA ANAK BAIK!! (kalo baca balesan repiu pasti ngerti maksudnya)...

Disclaimer: Bleach punya mas (atau Om?) Tite Kubo. Bukan punya saia. Kalo punya saia... wah, gimana ya.

------------

Chapter 4

Sure?

--------------

Ichigo dan Rukia masih berada di taman, dan Rukia masih terkejut dengan perkataan Ichigo tadi.

'Ichigo memikirkan aku? Yang benar saja....,' batin Rukia tak percaya. Wajahnya semakin merah, dan sekarang mungkin sudah semerah tomat.

"Ichigo, yang tadi itu....," kata Rukia gugup.

"Entah kenapa, walaupun belum sepenuhnya ingat tentangmu, aku terus memikirkanmu," kata Ichigo, sama gugupnya dengan Rukia. Terlihat wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus itu. Perkataan Ichigo malah membuat wajah Rukia semakin merah.

"Rukia, kurasa, aku.....," kata Ichigo. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi, menutupi wajahnya yang semakin merah. Rukia menatap Ichigo, matanya membelalak.

".....," Ichigo diam sejenak. Tampaknya ia terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan.

"... Y... Ya?" kata Rukia penuh harap, memohon agar Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku...." ucap Ichigo lagi. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya yang tampan itu (cieeez... emang bener kok!!). Rukia tidak sabar lagi menunggu kata-kata Ichigo selanjutnya. Ichigo membuka mulutnya dan akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi...

"HALOOOOOOOO!!!" sapa seseorang yang tak lain adalah Renji sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo. Ichigo dan Rukia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Renji yang mengganggu pembicaraan mereka sampai-sampai es krim yang mereka pegang jatuh ke tanah dengan lebaynya.

"Hei, ada Rukia juga. Sedang apa?" tanya Renji sambil memasang tampang tak berdosa padahal banyak dosa (author dijotos).

"Eh, jalan-jalan, kebetulan ketemu," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa, cuma membicarakan tentang ingatanku," jawab Ichigo, dalam hatinya ia merasa kesal karena pembicaraan mereka diganggu oleh Renji.

"Oooh," Renji tak curiga dan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya babon.

'Dia nggak curiga? Dasar babon bodoh, tapi syukurlah ia tidak melihat wajah kami yang memerah tadi,' batin Rukia, bersyukur karena teman berkepala merahnya yang satu ini agak bodoh. (author dijotos lagi.)

"Ng, Renji, kau sendiri sedang apa disini??" tanya Rukia pada Renji.

"Aku tadi cuma jalan-jalan, tapi akhirnya malah ketemu kalian," jawab Renji. "Jadi kusapa saja, sekalian beli es krim," lanjutnya. Rukia mengangguk-angguk sementara Ichigo diam saja.

"Eh, kalian mau es krim? Biar kubelikan," kata Renji lagi sambil bersiap untuk pergi ke toko es krim. Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Tadi aku sudah makan es krim," kata Rukia dengan nada menyindir Renji karena gara-gara Renji-lah es krimnya dan es krim Ichigo jatuh.

"Ya sudah, Ichigo? Kau mau?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Tidak, terimakasih,". Renji pun langsung pergi ke toko es krim meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia berdua lagi.

Keduanya diam, tidak saling bicara. Tampaknya mereka berdua masih agak grogi karena kejadian sebelum Renji datang itu.

"Ichigo, yang tadi itu... kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Rukia, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Eh, tidak... sudahlah, lupakan saja. Toh bukan sesuatu yang penting," kata Ichigo, wajahnya yang tampan itu mulai memerah lagi.

Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak bertanya lagi. Ichigo hanya memandang wajah Rukia. Wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

"Ng, Rukia, tampaknya aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa," kata Ichigo sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Rukia.

"Eh? Ichi....," Rukia tampaknya berusaha menahan Ichigo, tapi Ichigo sudah menjauh dan tidak dapat mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Lho? Rukia, Ichigo mana?" tanya Renji sambil membawa satu cone es krim rasa pisang. Rukia tak menjawab.

"Oi, Rukia," Renji menepuk pundak Rukia.

"Oh, maaf, Ren, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa," kata Rukia kepada temannya yang berambut merah itu, kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Renji dan es krim pisangnya. Tinggallah Renji sendirian bersama es krim pisangnya yang kebingungan.

"Mereka ini kenapa, sih?"

* * *

Ichigo yang sudah sampai di rumahnya tidak menghiraukan sapaan ramah Yuzu dan sapaan sinis Karin yang menyambutnya ketika baru memasuki rumah. Cowok berambut orange ini langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Cih, kenapa aku ini??" tanyanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

'Hhh... daripada memikirkan ini, sebaiknya aku berusaha mengingat saja, mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan ini semua,' batin Ichigo sambil mencoba mengingat seperti biasa. Seperti biasa, ia belum berhasil mengingat, tapi entah kenapa kali ini kepalanya tidak terasa sakit, dan bayang-bayang Rukia malah muncul di pikirannya.

"Rukia Kuchiki," gumamnya, "Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya??"

* * *

Esoknya, Rukia dan Ichigo tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Renji yang bertindak sebagai pemandu itu langsung diam saja karena bingung melihat kedua temannya itu. Orang-orang yang tidak peka pasti tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, tetapi Inoue yang polos dan lugu tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya dan berusaha bertanya.

"Tatsuki-chan, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue kepada sahabatnya, Tatsuki.

Tatsuki menghela nafas. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Coba tanya yang lain,"

Inoue mengangguk dan berpaling ke Chizuru untuk menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Wah, maaf, aku tidak tahu ya Hime-chan," kata Chizuru. Inoue mengangguk-angguk dan beralih ke Rangiku. Tapi lagi-lagi jawabannya sama. Gadis berambut cokelat ini

akhirnya bertanya kepada Michiru yang ternyata juga tidak tahu menahu.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, kenapa tidak langsung tanya saja kepada mereka?" usul Chizuru iseng.

"Iya, kau benar," kata Inoue mantap sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan tanya pada Kuchiki,"

"Ya, tentu saja...., eh, kau mau... APA?!?" Chizuru bingung sendiri ketika tahu Inoue sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Yang benar saja, Inoue!!"

Tapi sayangnya Inoue tidak berhasil bertanya karena bel tanda masuk berbunyi sehingga ia harus kembali ke tempatnya lagi.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Ichigo dan teman-temannya pergi ke atap sehingga Rukia sendirian. Inoue yang sudah bertekad akan bertanya itu langsung mendekati Rukia dengan wajah serius.

"Kuchiki-san," panggilnya. Gadis berambut hitam yang sedang bersiap memakan bekalnya itu menoleh.

"Eh, Inoue, ada a-"

"Ada apa denganmu dan Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa kalian tidak saling bicara tadi??" tanya Inoue tanpa basa-basi. Rukia gelagapan. Dipandangnya wajah Inoue yang serius.

"Eh, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Aku ingin tahu," kata Inoue, "Kalian tidak biasanya seperti ini,"

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kami, Inoue," kata Rukia, kembali dengan gayanya yang tegas seperti biasa untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. "Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir lagi - kami baik-baik saja,"

Inoue pun kembali ke gayanya yang kekanakan seperti biasa. "Eh, tapi, tapi," katanya.

"Sudahlah,"

"Umh, baiklah," ujar gadis berambut cokelat itu sambil kembali ke tempatnya.

Rukia menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan yang tak ingin dijawabnya.

* * *

Bel tanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi. Rukia berjalan pulang bersama Ichigo karena kebetulan rumah mereka searah. Walaupun pulang bersama, mereka tidak saling bicara seperti biasa. Rukia yang sudah bosan akhirnya bicara.

"Hei, Ichigo, yang kemarin itu - " kata Rukia akhirnya, yang langsung dipotong oleh Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang, itu tidak penting, lupakan saja," kata Ichigo cepat-cepat. Rukia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," kata Rukia yang sedang tidak ingin berdebat. "Sampai jumpa," katanya kemudian.

"Eh? Bukannya rumahmu masih agak jauh dari sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin beli takoyaki," tukas Rukia. "Pulanglah duluan. Atau kau mau menungguku?" ucap Rukia, sebenarnya ia berharap Ichigo mau menungguinya.

"Oh," kata Ichigo. "Ya sudah, sampai jumpa,"

Rukia mendesah kecewa.

"Ya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum pahit. "sampai jumpa,"

"Eh, Ruki-"

Rukia langsung berlari ke tempat penjual takoyaki yang ada di seberang jalan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri. Ichigo yang melihatnya membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari ke arah Rukia yang sebelumnya menyeberang tanpa memperhatikan jalan itu. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu terluka.

"RUKIA!!"

"Eh??" Rukia yang tidak menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja ditabrak oleh mobil itu menoleh, dan saat itu pula Ichigo langsung memeluknya dan mereka berdua jatuh ke trotoar, persis seperti waktu itu.

"Eh? Ichigo?? Ada apa ini??" tanya Rukia panik sekaligus bingung menyadari Ichigo dan dirinya jatuh di trotoar. Yah, ia memang tidak terluka parah, hanya lecet dan luka-luka ringan lainnya saja, tetapi... bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Dilihatnya kepala Ichigo yang berdarah, mungkin terhantam batu atau semacamnya, dan ini membuat gadis berambut hitam itu semakin panik saja. Orang-orang mulai datang mengerumuni mereka, dan supir mobil itu langsung turun dengan panik.

"ICHIGO? ICHIGO??" seru Rukia panik. Ichigo rupanya masih setengah sadar.

"Rukia?" ucapnya lirih.

"Ichigo? Kau masih sadar??" Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo yang tampak lemah itu.

"Syukurlah, kau selamat...," gumam pria berambut orange itu.

"Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, bodoh!!" ucap Rukia. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Rukia," gumam Ichigo. "Aku menyukaimu,"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ichigo langsung kehilangan kesadaran. Supir mobil yang tadi nyaris menabrak Rukia langsung membawa Rukia dan Ichigo ke rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Rukia yang masih sadar tak henti-hentinya berdoa, memohon agar temannya... Ah, tunggu, mungkin bukan hanya teman, tapi pria yang disayanginya, pria berambut orange itu selamat.

'Ichigo....,' batinnya sambil menatap Ichigo yang tak sadarkan diri dengan panik.

'Apa yang kau katakan itu benar??'

~To be Continued~

Ai-69: HORE!! CHAPTER 4 SELESE!!! *nari pake pom-pom colongan*

Kuro: Huaaah... *gaje*

Tie: Hauuuh.... *gaje*

Babi: Oiiink... *tambah gaje*

Ai-69: Udah, jangan ribut! Gue suruh Tie mukul elo baru tau rasa!!

Babi: *sweatdrop*

Tie: Iyah?? *noleh* *lagi makan*

Kuro: Jiah... Tie gak bagi-bagi...

Ai-69: ....*sigh* Oya, chapter berikutnya, chapter 5, adalah chapter terakhir...

Kuro: Wah, nggak kerasa, ya! Padahal kalo bikin tugas ngaret... *ditabok Ai*

Babi: Oink *angguk-angguk* *dilempari Senbonzakura*

Tie: Wah, udah mau tamat ya... *selese makan*

Ai-69: Iyah, begitulah... Ya sudahlah, lebih baik saia akhiri saja chapter 4 ini. Makasih udah baca fic saia yang gaje ini. Maaf ya chapter 4 ini agak telat. Maap juga chapter kali ini garing & mbosenin banget... saia aja bosen nulisnya *digampar*

Kuro: Kritik dan saran serta flame (?) juga ditunggu... *ngancem* *digetok*

Tie: Yeps!!

Ai-69: Ngh, akhir kata... review, please!!! ^_^

*_* Arigatou~!! *_*


	5. Hope

GABRUG!!! *orang-orang jatoh dari langit + Soundtrack Mr. Bean (lho?)*

All: WELCOMEEEEEEEE~~!!!! *cheerleader mode on*

Tie: Selamat datang di...

Kuro: Fanfict Blank...

Babi: Chapter 5!!!

Ai-69: Yak!! Setelah lupa ngapdet untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya fic gaje ini masuk ke bagian terakhir juga, saudara-saudara!!

Readers + Tie, Kuro, Babi : SIAPA JUGA YANG SODARA ELO!?!? *ngelempar batu*

Ai-69: *sweatdrop* Ha... halah. Maaf ya, udah apdetnya telat, ceritanya makin gaje pula!! Ini juga saia bikin + publish cepet-cepet biar konsentrasi mid test...

Readers: CEPET GUNDULMU!!! *ngelempar satu set pocong-pocongan lengkap dengan kuntinya*

Ai-69: *sweatdrop max* Hu, waw, mainan horror. Oya, ngomong-ngomong, maaf kali ini saya nggak bales review. Buat yang review terakhir-terakhir, tuh, di bawah ada. Okelah kalau begitu, saya mulai saja biar cepet selesai... okeih, selamat membaca...

WARNING!! PERINGATAN KERAS : Maybe gaje, aneh, wagu, nggak nyambung, OOC, AU juga. Author gaje dan aneh. Tamat yang nggak elit.

Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo, lah. Masa' punya Ai.

-------------------

Chapter 5

Hope

-------------------

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang biasanya aktif itu terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya, di rumah sakit yang sama dengan waktu itu, saat Ichigo membuka matanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengenal Rukia. Rukia yang mengingat kejadian itu hanya menghela nafas, berharap agar kali ini hal itu tidak terjadi lagi kali ini. Kata dokter yang memeriksanya tadi, luka Ichigo tidak terlalu parah, yah... kecuali satu. Kepalanya terbentur lagi, dengan keras. Karena itulah sejak tadi Rukia terus berdoa, memohon agar Ichigo sadar.

'Tidak masalah kalau dia lupa padaku lagi, yang penting ia sadar,' batin Rukia yang cemas. Tapi suara lain terdengar dalam kepalanya, berkata 'Tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin ia lupa padaku lagi, aku tidak mau,'. Suara yang terdengar begitu panik dan sedih itu menggema di pikiran Rukia. Tanpa sadar, air matanya yang tadi telah berhenti mengalir itu akhirnya mengalir lagi.

Ya. Sebenarnya Rukia takut membayangkan perasaan Ichigo padanya akan hilang jika Ichigo tidak mengingatnya lagi. Rukia sebenarnya tidak berpikir tidak apa-apa kalau Ichigo lupa padanya lagi. Dia berpikir seperti itu hanya karena ia berusaha tegar, itu saja.

Sekarang Rukia terus berdoa, dan berharap agar Ichigo sadar, dan... tidak melupakan dirinya lagi. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Ya, silahkan masuk," ucap Rukia sambil mengusap air matanya. Pintu terbuka, dan dua orang pria beserta dua orang gadis kecil masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo.

"I... Ichi-niii!!" tangis gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah Yuzu itu. Ia langsung berlari ke arah kakaknya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu dengan cemas.

"Sudahlah, Yuzu," kata Isshin, berusaha menenangkan Yuzu. Padahal dari raut wajahnya, Rukia tahu kalau ia juga cemas.

"Tenanglah, Ichi-nii pasti akan sadar," kata Karin yang berusaha terlihat tegar sambil menepuk pundak saudara kembarnya itu.

"I... iya," kata Yuzu, masih sesenggukan. Ia langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa?" tanya Byakuya yang ikut masuk bersama keluarga Kurosaki itu dengan dingin, seperti biasa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nii-sama, lukaku tidak terlalu parah. Tapi... Ichigo... karena melindungiku...," jawab Rukia sambil memandang Ichigo dengan sedih.

"Sudahlah Kuchiki-san, tidak apa-apa, kok. Ichigo memang seperti itu," kata Isshin, berusaha menghibur Rukia.

"Tapi gara-gara aku, dia..." Rukia berusaha menahan tangis.

"Sudahlah," kata Isshin lagi sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan Rukia.

TOK TOK TOK!!

"Permisi, apa kami boleh masuk??" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari luar kamar Ichigo. Suara seorang gadis yang dikenali Rukia sebagai Inoue. Isshin menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat kepada Rukia untuk menjawabnya.

"Ah, ya, masuklah," kata Rukia. Pintu terbuka, dan tampaklah teman-teman Ichigo yang berebutan masuk ke dalam.

"Tsururin!! Aku duluan!!" kata seorang cowok berambut merah, mendorong kepala botak temannya.

"Enak saja!!" balas sang pemilik kepala sambil melepaskan tangan si rambut merah dari kepalanya yang botak itu.

"Fuh, pertengkaran yang tidak indah," kata pemuda beralis aneh seperti biasa.

"Eh, eh, Kurosaki bagaimana??" tanya suara seorang wanita yang rambutnya pirang bergelombang.

"Mana bisa aku lihat kalau kalian menutupi aku begini," ujar seorang cowok yang sampai tidak terlihat wajahnya karena ditutupi teman-temannya yang lain dengan gusar.

".......," Laki-laki yang tingginya hampir dua meter dan berkulit cokelat yang tak lain adalah Chad itu tetap diam walaupun bingung.

"Cepatlah," kata seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan tidak sabar.

"A.. anoo~ aku nggak bisa nafas...." kata gadis berambut cokelat yang tak lain adalah Inoue yang terdesak sampai tidak bisa bergerak.

Byakuya memandang mereka dengan galak. Mereka pun kembali tenang.

"Maaf," ucap mereka serempak. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke kamar Ichigo dengan tenang.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, kami langsung kemari begitu tahu bahwa Ichigo-kun masuk rumah sakit," kata Inoue. Byakuya dan Rukia mengangguk pelan. Isshin tersenyum.

"Ah, teman-teman Ichigo," kata Isshin, karena malas menyebutkan nama mereka satu per satu. "Ternyata Ichigo punya banyak teman yang setia, aku jadi bangga," kata pria itu lagi dengan lebay sekaligus bangga. Teman-teman Ichigo, kecuali Inoue, sweatdrop seketika.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Isshin-san??" tanya Ishida yang tak suka basa-basi.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat," kata Isshin, kembali lesu. "Masih belum sadar,"

Teman-teman Ichigo langsung menghela nafas dan memandang Ichigo yang mereka kenal sebagai sosok yang cukup bersemangat itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

"Eh, ah, Kuchiki, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Inoue yang menyadari bahwa Rukia sejak tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya," jawab Rukia sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Inoue.

"Ah," ucap Inoue yang menyadari senyuman sedih gadis berambut hitam itu. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ichigo.

'Kurosaki-kun, sadarlah, begitu banyak yang masih membutuhkanmu disini,' batinnya memohon. 'Aku, Abarai-kun, Ayasegawa-kun, Madarame-kun, Hitsugaya-kun, Matsumoto-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Isshin-san, Yuzu, Karin, dan... Kuchiki-san...,' tanpa sadar, ia menitikkan air matanya.

"Ah, Orihime, kamu menangis," ucap Rangiku yang melihat air mata gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu.

"Eh, aku hanya berharap agar Kurosaki-kun cepat sadar," kata Inoue sambil menghapus air matanya. Rangiku terdiam.

'Orihime, dia benar, jika Kurosaki tak ada, terasa ada sesuatu yang kurang,' batin wanita itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu hening. Semua orang di ruangan itu menundukkan kepala, memohon agar Ichigo cepat sadar.

'Ichi-nii, sadarlah, aku, Karin, dan ayah, kami semua butuh Ichi-nii...,' batin Yuzu. Air matanya mulai menetes lagi.

'Ichi-nii, kau harus sadar,' batin Karin yang berusaha tegar.

'Kau harus sadar, nak. Cukup sudah aku kehilangan Masaki. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kau juga,' batin Isshin yang menundukkan kepalanya.

'Ichigo, sadarlah!! Kalau kau tak ada, pasti ada yang kurang dalam kehidupan kami,' Renji mengepalkan tangannya. (Author: Wau? Renji mikir gitu? Ih, waw, amazing. *ditampol*)

'Ichigo, kau harus sadar. Kau harus sadar dan kembali menjadi lawanku di pertandingan kendo seperti waktu itu,' batin Ikkaku yang hanya memikirkan pertarungan saja.

'Kurosaki, kau harus sadar, karena kematian yang seperti ini sungguh tidak indah,' batin Yumichika.

'Ichigo, kau bertarung bersamaku, kau temanku, jangan mati,' Chad memandang temannya yang berambut orange itu.

'Sadarlah, Kurosaki. Aku memang tak terlalu suka padamu yang bodoh, tapi kami terasa kurang tanpa satu orang,' batin Ishida yang sempat-sempatnya mengejek Ichigo.

'Kurosaki, semua tahu kau tidak lemah. Kau menyelamatkan Inoue dari penjahat bernama Aizen dan kawanannya waktu itu. Jadi kau pasti masih bisa bangun. Jadi, bangunlah jika kau masih bisa,' Hitsugaya memandang Ichigo.

'Kurosaki, semua membutuhkanmu,' batin Byakuya.

'Ichigo... sadarlah, kumohon... kami semua membutuhkanmu, dan aku... aku... aku...' batin Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya. '..aku mencintaimu...,'

-------------------

~Ichigo's POV~

Gelap sekali disini.

Ah, pasti aku sudah mati.

Aku tahu itu.

Yah, sudahlah, pada akhirnya juga begini, kan.

Okaasan, aku akan segera menyusulmu.

Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana.

Tapi...

Ada suara. Aku mendengar suara.

Suara yang mencegahku untuk pergi.

Ayah.

Yuzu.

Karin.

Teman-teman.

Dan... gadis itu.

Rukia.

Tapi percuma, aku akan mati.

Mati.

Mati.

.

.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak!!

Aku belum mau mati.

Aku harus kembali.

Kembali kepada mereka.

Kembali kepada Rukia...

------------

~Normal POV~

Satu jam telah berlalu dan Ichigo masih belum sadar. Teman-teman Ichigo masih berada disana, masih berharap Ichigo akan sadar. Inoue yang menangis dari tadi terlihat sangat berantakan. Yuzu masih menangis, dan Karin masih memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan saudaranya dan dirinya sendiri. Dan Rukia yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Ichigo terus memandangi pria berambut orange itu sambil berharap pria itu akan sadar. Ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakan. Ia hanya ingin Ichigo bangun. Itu saja.

"Ichigo, bangun," bisik Rukia lirih sambil meremas selimut Ichigo. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bangun," bisiknya lagi, air matanya mulai menetes. No comment.

"Ichigo, kumohon," bisiknya lagi. Ichigo tak bergeming.

"Ichigo, kami membutuhkanmu....," bisik Rukia lagi. Air matanya menetes makin deras dari matanya. Hening.

"Ichigo, aku... aku... aku.... aku juga butuh kau," isaknya sambil meremas selimut Ichigo lebih keras lagi. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Rukia erat.

"Berisik, midget. Aku nggak bisa tidur," ucap sebuah suara yang dikenali Rukia. Semua orang di ruangan tersentak mendengarnya.

"Ichigo...," ucap Rukia. "Kau sudah sadar....," ucapnya senang.

"Bisa lihat? Aku ada di sini," kata Ichigo lagi.

"I... Ichigo!! Dasar, bikin cemas saja," kata Rukia, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya, pura-pura tidak peduli pada Ichigo, padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat gembira.

"Siapa juga yang suruh cemas," kata Ichigo sinis. Semua orang di ruangan itu tersenyum. Ishida dan Byakuya juga ikut tersenyum kecil. Ingatannya tampaknya tidak hilang lagi dan sepertinya malah kembali. Ya, selama Ichigo hilang ingatan, ia tidak sering mengejek Rukia. Bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali.

"ICHIGO SUDAH BANGUN!! DAN INGATANNYA TAMPAKNYA SUDAH KEMBALI!!!" seru Renji senang. Tapi karena mengganggu, ia ditendang Hitsugaya sampai jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak smart.

"ICHIGUOOOOOOOOO~!!!" Isshin langsung berusaha memeluk anaknya itu. Tapi Ichigo hanya menghindar dengan santai. Alhasil Isshin langsung jatuh secara MAX.

"BAGUS!! ICHIGO ANAKKU SUDAH KEMBALI!!" seru Isshin lebay sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Byakuya menendangnya sampai jatuh mencium lantai dan Karin langsung tertawa.

"Ichi-nii!!" Yuzu menghampiri Ichigo. Ichigo langsung mengusap-usap kepala adiknya yang dilihatnya baru menangis itu.

"Kurosaki-kun, syukurlah sudah sadar," kata Inoue lega sambil menghapus air matanya. Rangiku tersenyum.

TOK TOK TOK!!

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Ini Dokter Unohana," kata orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Yumichika langsung membuka pintu. Dokter Unohana pun masuk bersama perawat bernama Isane Kotetsu yang menjadi asistennya juga. Wajahnya berbinar senang ketika melihat Ichigo sadar.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san sudah sadar rupanya," katanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana?"

"Ingatannya sudah kembali, dokter," kata Isshin senang. Unohana dan Isane tersenyum.

"Syukurlah," kata Isane.

"Ya, syukurlah," Unohana tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Jadi bagaimana, dokter? Aku boleh kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak, se...," jawab Unohana.

"Apa?? Aku sudah sadar!! Ingatanku juga sudah kembali!!" protes Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, kau belum mendengar semuanya. Kau bukannya tidak boleh kembali ke sekolah selamanya, tapi kau hanya tidak boleh bersekolah sebelum luka di kepalamu itu sembuh," Dokter Unohana melanjutkan kata-katanya. Semuanya tertawa.

"Oh, begitu," kata Ichigo singkat. "Kapan itu?"

"Hm, kelihatannya sekarang sudah agak baikan. Mungkin sekitar dua hari lagi," kata Dokter Unohana.

"Baguslah!!" kata Ichigo sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke bantal.

"Ya!! Nanti aku akan buatkan makanan spesial untuk Kurosaki-kun supaya cepat sembuh," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum ceria. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, dan Hitsugaya memucat. Byakuya diam saja. Sementara Dokter Unohana, Isane, dan keluarga Ichigo lainnya berpandang-pandangan bingung kecuali Karin yang menahan tawa karena melihat wajah pucat kakaknya.

"Eh, tidak perlu," tolak Ichigo.

"Eh?? Kenapa? Tidak apa-apa, kok, aku sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan," kata Inoue.

'Bukan itu.....' batin Ichigo sambil melihat ke arah Ishida, berharap agar ia mau menemani Inoue memasak agar hasilnya tidak membuat mati.

Ishida yang mengetahui maksud pandangan Ichigo langsung berkata, "Berjuanglah, Kurosaki," dengan gaya yang cuek. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia bersorak-sorak, 'Sukurin!! Sukurin lu!!!'

Semuanya tertawa, kecuali beberapa orang yang tidak tahu wujud masakan Inoue, kemudian Inoue sendiri yang pede akan masakannya, dan Ichigo yang sweatdrop max.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian

"Hei, jeruk pemalas!! Cepat bangun!!" seru Rukia dari depan rumah Ichigo. Ichigo yang baru kembali dari rumah sakit tadi malam membuka jendela kamarnya dengan malas.

"Tunggu, midget!!" balas Ichigo sambil melihat ke arah Rukia yang berkacak pinggang. Ichigo langsung berganti pakaian dan segera turun untuk berangkat bersama Rukia.

"Lama amat," ledek Rukia.

"Berisik. Diam saja kau, Midget!!" Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iya iya, ayo berangkat!!" kata Rukia. Mereka berdua pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Sesampainya di sekolah...

"ICHIGUOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MORNING!!! KENAPA DUA HARI KEMARIN NGGAK MASUK?!?" seru Keigo lebay sambil berusaha memeluk Ichigo yang langsung menghindar. Tentu saja Keigo langsung jatuh. Mizuiro tertawa. Chad diam saja dan langsung menyeret Keigo ke UKS seperti biasa.

"Bodoh! Dari kemarin aku sudah bilang!!" bentak Ikkaku.

"Ma... maaf...," kata Keigo yang takut melihat pemuda botak tersebut membentaknya.

"Fuh fuh... sama sekali tidak indah...," komentar Yumichika dengan gaya centilnya. Semuanya memandangnya jijik.

"ICHIGO!! KAU MASUK JUGA!!" seru Renji, nggak kalah lebay dari Keigo. Tapi karena itulah ia malah terpeleset kulit pisang yang dibuangnya sendiri.

"Iya iya," kata Ichigo singkat sambil berjalan melewati Renji yang terkapar dan menuju ke bangkunya.

"Hoo, Kurosaki sudah masuk," ucap Hitsugaya sinis melihat Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan, Toushiro?" balas Ichigo.

"Tidak," Hitsugaya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kurosaki!! Kau sudah masuk rupanya!!" seru Rangiku senang. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Kurosaki-kun!! Selamat pagi!! Ini, kubuatkan bekal makanan sesuai janjiku!!" seru Inoue ceria sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal kepada Ichigo yang langsung memucat.

"Terima saja, deh!!" kata Tatsuki sambil tertawa.

"Iya!! Hime-chan kan sudah membuatnya dengan susah payaah!! Iya, kan!! Eh, lho, Hime-chan?!" kata Chizuru yang memeluk Inoue yang tampaknya jadi tidak bisa bernafas.

"Lepaskan dia kalau tidak mau dia mati hari ini," perintah Tatsuki galak. Chizuru menurut dan melepaskan Inoue. Inoue langsung bernafas kembali.

"Silahkan, Kurosaki-kun!!" kata Inoue ceria. Tidak tampak bahwa ia baru saja kehabisan nafas tadi.

"Rasakan," kata Ishida dengan suara yang sangat-amat-pelan-sekali sampai-sampai nyaris tidak terdengar. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat wajah Ichigo yang memucat. Sementara itu Inoue yang tidak mengerti masalahnya hanya senyum-senyum saja. Akhirnya Ichigo menerimanya dengan terpaksa.

"Terimakasih, Inoue," katanya, masih dengan wajah pucat. Inoue tersenyum bangga.

"Ya!! Kapan-kapan pasti kubuatkan lagi!!" seru Inoue ceria. Wajah Ichigo memucat lagi, diiringi dengan suara tawa teman-temannya dan suara Ishida yang mengatakan "RASAKAN ITU!! RASAKAN!!!" dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Tapi kegaduhan itu lansung berhenti ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

* * *

Akhirnya bel tanda sekolah telah berakhir berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sebagian besar anak langsung berlari keluar dengan senang. Ichigo masih di dalam kelas, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan makanan pemberian Inoue.

'Enaknya diapain, ya...?' batin Ichigo ngeri sambil menatap kotak bekal yang diberikan Inoue.

'Apa dibuang ke sungai saja? Ah, jangan, nanti sungainya kotor.' pikir Ichigo. 'Atau diberikan ke anjing tetangga saja? Ah, jangan, terlalu kejam.'

'Atau... diberikan ke guru yang paling dibenci?? Hm... boleh juga... oh, tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu kejam.' batin Ichigo lagi. 'Dikasihin ke singa di bonbin? Jangan, deh. Nanti aku bisa diburu kalau dia sembuh dari sakit perutnya.'

"TERUS DIAPAIN?!?" serunya. Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah ide jahat di pikirannya. (Anak baik nggak boleh niru!!)

'Kalau begitu, kuberikan ke ayah saja! Lagipula ayah kan kebal,' batinnya. 'Ya, baiklah. Diberikan ke ayah saja,'

Saat Ichigo sedang asyik memikirkan reaksi ayahnya saat memakan makanan ini, tiba-tiba...

"Yo, Ichigo!!" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh dan dilihatnya gadis berambut hitam yang menepuk pundaknya barusan.

"Rukia? Ngapain disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku cuma ingin mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal, kebetulan tadi aku belum terlalu jauh, ya sudah aku kembali saja," jawab Rukia sambil mengambil sebuah buku tulis bergambar Chappy di laci mejanya. Ichigo menahan tawa. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya pada Ichigo.

"Ah, aku? Hanya memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan pada makanan ini," kata Ichigo sambil menatap kotak bekal dari Inoue dengan ngeri.

"Oooh. Hm, sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, ayo pulang bareng," ajak Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan membawa tasnya serta kotak bekal dari Inoue. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar bersama Rukia.

Di tengah perjalanan, Rukia berjalan ke sebuah taman.

"Ichigo, ayo kita duduk di sini sebentar," ajak Rukia sambil berjalan ke sebuah bangku taman. Ichigo mengangguk dan berjalan ke bangku taman yang sekarang sudah diduduki Rukia, kemudian ia pun duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ehm, eng... apa yang kau katakan waktu itu benar, Ichigo??" tanya Rukia. Wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah.

"Apa?" Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau suka padaku waktu itu," kata Rukia lagi. Mata Ichigo membelalak.

"AKU PERNAH BILANG BEGITU?!" seru Ichigo kaget.

Rukia menepuk keningnya. 'Aduh, dasar aku bodoh. Mana mungkin dia ingat,' batinnya sambil memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Ng.. sebentar.. oh ya, aku ingat," kata Ichigo kemudian. "Itu...," kata cowok berambut oranye itu lagi. Wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah.

Rukia menatapnya. Menunggu jawaban.

"... Hm... mungkin benar," kata Ichigo. Wajahnya semakin merah saja.

"HAH?!" sekarang giliran Rukia yang kaget. "BENAR?! KOK BISA??"

"Soalnya, kamu itu... ng, ya... gitulah!! Susah menjelaskannya!!" kata Ichigo malu.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat.

"Aku suka kamu," kata Rukia akhirnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo menoleh.

"Kenapa?? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Rukia sewot, masih dalam keadaan kepala tertunduk. Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Wajahmu kalau merah begitu lucu banget," kata Ichigo di sela-sela tawanya.

"Berisik, Jeruk!! Jadi, jawabannya?" kata Rukia cepat sambil menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo berhenti tertawa dan terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, pemuda berambut orange itu mencium kening Rukia. Tentu saja wajah gadis itu memerah karenanya.

"Kalau itu tadi, kira-kira apa jawabannya? Bisa mikir sendiri, kan??" tanya Ichigo cuek sambil berdiri. Tepatnya, berusaha cuek. Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Ichigo memerah. "Ayo, kamu nggak mau pulang??" kata Ichigo. Rukia berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian ia tersenyum dan memukul lengan Ichigo dengan tasnya.

"Dasar,"

~Owari!!~

Ai-69: "Hueeeh... seleseee.... akhirnyaaaaaa!!!"

Tie: "AKHIRNYA SELESAI!!! *nari pake pom-pom*

Kuro: "FIN!!!" *nembakin basoka*

Babi: "OINK!!!" *ngibarin bendera Oink Kingdom*

Ichigo: "SELESE JUGA!! AKHIRNYA!!" *capek jadi peran utama*

Rukia: "Huaaah..." *lega*

Renji: "HORE!! SELESAI! DAN GUE MUNCUL DI TALKSHOW INI!!"

All: *Tutup kuping*

Renji: "Oya, gue udah lama pengen bilang sesuatu! Boleh gak?"

Ai-69: "Terserah."

Renji: "Baiklah. Kenapa BANYAK SEKALI review yang NGEJEK GUE? AI-CHAN!! KENAPA NGGAK MEMBELA SAIA?!"

Ai-69: "Biarin!! Suka-suka yang nge-review!! Lagian ngapain gue ngebelain elu?"

Tie + Kuro: "Halah... belain aja napa." *cekakak-cekikik gaje (bahasa apa pula itu?)*

Ai-69: "OGAH!! *nabok Tie + Kuro* Ya udah, kita kembali ke topik!! DAN... KAMU!! JANGAN BERISIK!!" *teriak ke Renji* *nyumpel mulut Renji pake pisang*

Renji: "NGH!!"

Ai-69: "Hm, yah... akhirnya fic multichapter pertama saia yang gaje ini tamat juga!! Makasih dukungannya! Makasih buat para readers yang sudah bersedia membaca fic gaje saia ini!! _ Makasih banyak!! Apalagi buat para reviewer. Maaf kalo cerita yang saya buat ini nggak menarik sehingga pada ogah review... *pundung* *ditampol* Saya akan kembali berusaha membuat cerita yang lebih menarik lagi!! Saya akan berusaha!!! *semangat MAX* "

Tie: "... Yah, pokoknya...,"

All: "THANK YOU ALL!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~SPECIAL THANKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Terimakasih banyak, pastinya untuk Allah SWT, karena sudah memberi saia kesempatan untuk menulis ini XD

* Tite Kubo – Makasih udah bikin Bleach + karakter bernama ICHIGO KUROSAKI yang COOL MAX dan karakter bernama RENJI ABARAI yang enak untuk dikerjai dan... gitu deh!! HUAAHA!!* (males ndeskripsiin, gak heran nilai Bahasa Indonesianya author jelek) *di-bankai*

* Neliel Yoruichi Grimmschvank – Pembaca serta pemberi komentar pertama fic pertama saya nihh(A/N: yang di Ffn itu bukan fic pertama saya lho, itu yang ke-5 atau malah yang ke-7. Tapi masih ancur... wekawekaweka *digampar rame-rame*). Saia mulai bikin fic juga setelah baca ficnya Yoru-san di FB... makasih, Yoru-san!! Saya tunggu lanjutan ficnya "o ^ ^ o"

* A**** A*** M****** – Teman sekelas saia yang bikin julukan bolong. Makasih ya sudah membuat julukan ini dan jadi temen saiaaa waktu ngejek si ****!!. *toss*

Lalu untuk makhluk-makhluk peramai fic ini:

* Tie-manganiac-bgt (Tie) – Makasih sudah meramaikan fic ini ya nak!! *ditabok* Makasih udah nge-review dan nemenin SMS! Makasih udah ngebantuin saia waktu pertama kali di Ffn juga ya! Oya, ada gambar Hikari sama Nitsu yang baru gak? Wkwkwkw :D *dilempar batu*

* Ai '1' Kuro Shiro Haiiro (Kuro) – Makasih telah menjadi perusuh, satpam sekaligus peramai!! KAU!! REVIEW GAK?! *stare* *ditabok*

* Baka Buta Oink Babi Pig ( Babi, asal tau aja, nama yang tadi itu ngaco) – Terimakasih telah bersedia untuk disiksa dalam talkshow. *ditabok*

Para reviewers (Ai terharu, ternyata ada juga yang mau nge-review fic gaje ini :3):

* Tie-Die Mangamania bermasalah (Di-chan) – Makasih lho repiunya!! Makasih juga sudah bales SMS saia yang nggak mutu *ditabok*

* aya-kuchiki chan – Makasih reviewnya!!

* Sora-chand – Makasih!!

* Zizi Kirahira Hibiki – Arigatou reviewnya... Makasih udah setia mereview dan mengejek Renji... *digampar Renji*

* ella_tsuki – Makasih repiunya. Walaupun anonymous, saia terima dengan senang hati kok XD. Tapi... mirip, ya? Saia gak nyontek kok... saia gak nyontek... saia gak nyontek... *meratap di bawah meja* *dilempar sendal*

* Haru N' Byakun– Thanks reviewnya! Saia akan usahakan Byakuya muncul di lain kesempatan...

* shiNomori naOmi – Makasih ea!! Pen namenya ga' gaje, kok. Bagus malah.

* RukiIchi-Chappy – Makasih repiunya...

* tripleA-7sins – Renji memang membuat orang jadi gila XD *di-bankai*

* Ichikawa Ami - Makasih reviewnya... Ya, saya memang gila (ngaku). Tapi... saya nggak bikin Ichigo mati, kok!! Saya kan fansnya yang baik hati, suka menabung... *digampar rame-rame*

* Aine higurashi - Makasih reviewnya =3 Wah wah, rupanya sudah bisa ditebak ya, ternyata ceritanya pasaran ya *pundung*.

And... you.... thanks for read this fic!!

~ Thank you! ~

Ai-69


End file.
